


Toddlers And Skype Don't Mix Well

by firecracker189



Series: Baby Mine [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU Littles are Known, Gen, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, big brother!Rhett, caregiver!rhett, jessie is like seven, little!jessie, little!link, middle!jessie, mommy!christy, nsap, toddler!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Rhett and Jessie take a trip together. Link has to Skype his Bubba, because he misses him so much!!





	Toddlers And Skype Don't Mix Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mythicalstrawberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalstrawberry/gifts), [radiowavemisfit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowavemisfit/gifts).



> SO for those of you still confused about this: Rhett and Jessie are still married and Link and Christy are married. Headspace wise Link is about three, Jessie is seven. Christy is Jessie's CG and Mommy and Rhett's Link's CG and big brother or "Bubba". It's part of my 'littles are known' au for Rhett and Link, the 'Baby Mine' series.

 

"Bubba!" 

The entire screen of Rhett's phone was filled with black hair. Laughing as Jessie leaned up against his shoulder, tugging the hotel bedding over their legs, he cleared his throat. "Bumblebee," he laughed again as Link tilted Christy's phone so only one ear was showing. "Link, you gotta, you gotta tilt it so I can see your face!" There was a rustling sound and Christy and Link  came into view. "There we go! Hey you guys!" He and Jessie gave a wave. 

"Hi!" Jessie chimed in, leaning more against him--she was tired, he knew it might start weighing on her headspace soon. 

"Hello!" Christy let Link wiggle into her lap, kissing his cheek. "Link, say hi, honey," she murmured, watching as he cuddled his blanket under his chin and put his binky into his mouth. 

"Bumblebee, are you sleepy? Hmm?" Rhett asked softly. 

Link dragged his binky out of his mouth. "S'eepy. Wan' Bubba!" he said pitifully, lip quivering. 

"Oh, bud, Jessie and I'll be back in two days. It won't be that long until I'm right back home, okay?" 

Christy held Link a little closer. "Why don't you tell Bubba what happened today?" She prompted gently. Link rubbed his blanket against his cheek and sniffled quietly. 

"Bubba," 

"What, bumblebee?" Rhett crooned softly, Jessie leaning heavier into his side with a soft yawn. 

"Link wen' potty twice. Got stickers." 

"Oh my goodness, bumblebee! That's awesome, I'm so proud of you!" 

Jessie nodded against his shoulder. "Good job, Link! That's really good!" She gushed, momentary excitement coming to her eyes at the admission. 

"He did _very_ good," Christy beamed proudly, kissing at Link's cheek. "He was such a good boy today, he ate his applesauce and went to the potty  _and_ he took his nap. We're going to go to the park tomorrow because he did so good today!" 

"Did Link get his teeth brushed?" Rhett asked, hoping to get more than just a little conversation from Link. He missed him. 

"Brush teef," Link mumbled. "Potty. Chrissy give baf. Ni ni kiss an' story next." Link murmured sleepily. 

"Good boy--" Rhett was about to ask a few more questions when Link spoke up again. 

"Bubba teef?" 

"Yep, brushed my teeth and went potty and put my jammies on," he smiled into the phone. 

"Jessie teef?" 

Jessie stirred tiredly and nodded. "Uh huh. I brushed my teeth and put on my jammies, too. I'm all ready for bed," she murmured happily with a little grin. "Did Christy put new batteries in your nightlight?" 

Link nodded. "Link helps! No more mon'sers!" 

"Good," Jessie reached over the side of the bed and picked up Jellybean off the floor, lazily settling the rainbow pig in her lap. "That sounds like you'll sleep really good tonight, Link." 

A crease appeared between Link's eyebrows, tilting his head to one side. "Bubba gives Jessie ni ni kiss?" 

Rhett cooed quietly. His boy was so considerate. "Of course, Link. I'll make sure no monsters get Jessie tonight, cross my heart." he did so with an exaggerated motion, making Link smile. "Now, I'm pretty sure a certain little boy needs to go to sleep. It's getting late, Bumblebee." 

"Link goes ni ni," Link murmured. 

"Yeah, he does. I love you, okay? We'll call again tomorrow." 

"Love you, Link," Jessie echoed. 

"Love Bubba, love Jessie." Link's eyes were nearly closed as he slipped his binky into his mouth. 

"Love you guys," Christy responded with a soft smile as Link nuzzled at her shoulder. "Love you, Jessie-Bug," she spoke clearly. 

"Mm, love you too, Momma," Jessie mumbled tiredly, drooping against Rhett by the minute. "Take care of Link, okay?" 

Christy laughed. "Don't worry, I will. Goodnight, Rhett." 

"G'night, Christy. Talk to you guys later?" 

"Sure thing. Maybe tomorrow after this little monster gets up from his nap." 

 


End file.
